Setup Archetypes
What are Setup Archetypes? Setup Archetypes are the general kinds of setups that are built. They are the outline of building a setup, what order to build things in, etc. I am categorizing them into two sections: Their Shape and the Order of Upgraders Archetypes by Shape There are three broad shapes of setups: Snake, Square, and Looped Snake The basic idea is that you have several rows of upgraders parallel to each other, spaced as needed. In between rows, you can put generators, side upgraders, decorations, and other items. At the end of each row, ores are brought to the next row over, until they reach furnace. Some general pros to this setup are: * Space efficient * Not laggy * Organized (One row for only one upgrader, eg. Electric Storms) * Easy to build and remember There are also two variations to the setup, involving the part that connects rows. Conveyor Snake Self-explanatory; Conveyors are used to connect two rows Some bonus features include putting side upgraders, or full upgraders if you need a gap between rows. However, using superior darkeners with this setup isn't recommended as it takes time for each ore to round each corner. Teleporter Snake Self-explanatory; Teleporters are used to connect setups. Because you have teleporters, you can use two separate rows and merge them into one. Also, it is very effective to use superior darkeners this way. However, it comes with one downside. Since the game has limited teleporters, you can only teleport five times translating to six rows of upgraders. Square Instead of having the rows parallel, you angle each row 90 degrees to the left or right (Depending on which way the conveyors are facing), starting from the edge, and form a sort of square spiral. Use two or three conveyors to form a simple corner This is more effective as it allows much more space to place generators and decoration than a snake setup would generally allow. Some pros to this setup are: * Space efficient (Plenty in the middle) * Not laggy * Organized * Easy to build and remember * Short corners to allow for less time spent on conveyors. This setup does not have any varriations. Looped (Be warned! This setup is hated by most professionals as it generates a lot of lag!) Forget rows altogether! In this setup, you loop a certain upgrader until it blinks, then send it down a row of limitless upgraders (See Guide on the Order of Building Good Setups). This is fairly simple, but requires a gate. To do so, you have two options: # Pause your ores, and switch the direction of a conveyor. # Use a Direction Switch (Only unlockable after prestige 1) Some pros to this setup are: * Fewer upgraders to work with * Extremely space efficient However, there are many more cons to this setup: * It is very laggy (Especially at high ore counts) * Hard to remember * Limitless upgraders are unorganized * Doesn't work with non-loopable upgraders * Very easy to lose ores * Only useful for low prestiges (<100) Also just repeating for the sake of repetition: Don't make this setup. It bothers way too many people. Archetypes by Order of Upgraders To be worked on by DrJosh999 Category:Browse Category:Single Author Category:Advanced Category:Setups